Austin & Ally & TSTBT
by Cookie-Marzz29
Summary: Austin's cousin is coming to town. Ally's old friend is also coming to town... who happens to be a boy. Not to mention that a the world famous band T.S.T.B.T. is also heading for Miami. With so many people coming what is going to happen? and how is all of this related? Find out inside... Auslly/Trez and a few of my own. *first story on A&A* Hope you like it and please review
1. Introducing TSTBT

**Hey guys this is my first ever Austin&Ally fanfiction. Hope you like it and please go easy on me, I promise once I get the hang of this the chapters will get better. Full of Auslly and Trez so hope you enjoy reading and review.**

**p.s. the characters Marzz, Luis, Sammy, Niamh, Sammantha and Ricardo are also in my first story Kickin It With TSTBT. And I will be doing some reference from that story, so if you're ever confused just look it up there. Or if you're just of a fan of Kickin It I've got a story there**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I am heading to Sonic Boom right now with Dez to tell Ally and Trish some really exciting news! You see my cousin is coming to town, with some friends of her's. We are really close and we always do things together, that was until she moved away because of her Dad's job. She has even met Dez and they are really good friends. My cousin is actually one of the main reasons why I got into music.

She's 16 years old (so a year younger than me), loves music (even more than me), can sing (she's actually in a band), can play nearly every instrument in the world (something we bothe have in common), a songwriter (something we definitely don't have in common), can dance, good artist, can cook, an actress, 5th degree black belt (I wouldn't mess with her if I were you) and she has a special book that she writes everything in (sort of like Ally). Speaking of her, Dez and I just walked in to see her behind the tilt giving a costumer their change and Trish is by the baby grand reading one her magazines.

"Ally!" I exclaimed as soon as she was done with the costumer

"what is it this time, Austin?" she asked

"my cousin is coming to town this week for 2 months"

"really? Because one of my old friends is also coming to town, and he's bringing some of his friends with him. I've met them before they are super great people to be with"

"Wait! 'he'?"

"yeah"

"please tell me he's not like that Elliot guy?" I said with slight venom in my words. _Ooh someone's jealous __**I am not! And who are you? **__Sure you're not (please not my _very_ heave sarcasm) and I'm your conscience but you can call me…urm…Mark for now __**Well then Mark get out of my head. **_I was pulled out of my thoughts by Trish slapping me round the face. _Man is that gonna leave a mark __**Shut up!**_

"ow, why'd you do that for?" I asked in pain, whilst holding my left cheek

"you zoned out" she replied bluntly

"oh, right" I said _awkward __**Seriously**_

"anyway, to answer your question, no he is not like Elliot. Plus he has a girlfriend of 2 years going onto 3 this year"

"oh, ok" I simply said, relieved for some reason _it's cause you like her__** I do not**__ Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Blondie __**When did that become my nickname?! **__Donno but if I were you I'd stop talking to myself and listen to Ally she's talking!_

"so, what's your cousin like?"

"she's really fun creative, can sing, dance, can cook, play nearly every instrument, 5th degree blackbelt, has a special book that she always has with her, songwriter and she's actually in a band"

"man, she sound like a great person to be with" I just nodded

"my friend is also in a band he's the lead guitarist, he can also sing, dance and play nearly every instrument, half-songwriter and is a 4th degree black belt"

"wow they sure do have a lot in common" _that sounds a lot like, you're cousin's boyfriend, L- _**I know right maybe they'll get along just fine **_Maybe_

"yeah they do. But I wouldn't mess with Austin's cousin if I were you, when she's mad she is like 10 times as scary as Trish" Dez said, joining in our little conversation

"and the only person that can calm her down is her boyfriend. Which I am very thankful that he's coming with her" I add

"I remember last time I got her angry is by touching her special book, and I had to go hospital because she broke my arm"

"man, I wish I was there to see that!" Trish said, as she walked towards us

"Trish, that wasn't very nice" Ally scold

"Ally, its like you've never met me. Hello the name's Trish" Trish replied and sticking her hand out for a hand shake in the end, this just caused all of us to laugh and get a few weird looks from the nearby costumers

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

Hey, right now I'm in a cab on my way to visit my dear c- oh fudge! You're probably wondering who I am, am I right? Well, the name's Maria Brewer but everyone just calls me Marzz, kinda like the planet Mars. And I'm Austin's cousin. As Austin's probably already told you I'm here to visit him, for about 2 months… and Dez, who could forget that wacky red-head? I'm also here with my friends and boyfriend, Niamh Krupnick, Sammantha Jones, her twin Sammy Jones(together we call them Twin Sams or if it's just one of them Sam), Ricardo Martinez(or Ricky) and my boyfriend Luis Crawford. We are in a band called T.S.T.B.T. (Too Sweawesome To Be True) if you're wondering what 'sweasome' means it's a combination of sweet and awesome. Ricardo's cousin, Jerry came up with it… and let me tell you he is, urm, special?

Everyone is dating someone else in the band, so it's me and Luis; Niamh and Sammy and Sammantha and Ricardo. I'm the lead singer, Niamh is our co-singer/ one of our guitarists, Luis plays lead guitar, Sammy plays bass guitar, Sammantha plays keyboards and Ricardo plays drums.

Anyway, I'm actually not the only visiting someone. My boyfriend Luis is visiting my cousin's best friend, Ally, who is also the band's friend. However, they don't know that we know each other. If that was a little confusing, basically Austin doesn't know that the band and I know Ally, and vice versa. I wonder what their faces would look like as soon as they find out that we know each other. We are heading to Sonic Boom where Ally works, since Austin is always telling us about how much time they spend there. That and any place with lots of instruments is like heaven for musicians like us, which kid of explains why they always spend time there. Apart from the fact that Ally works there. Ok so enough of my rambling and you guys finally knowing who the band and I are and what's going on right now, let's get back to the story.

"you're here Marzz" the driver of the cab said, I paid him and said my thank you before getting out of the cab. Luckily we dropped of our things at Aunt Mimi's so the band and I didn't have to lug around our luggage. _Yes because it's totally not weird to see people just casually carry around their luggage like they do it everyday… pfft not weird at all! _**No need for the sarcasm, honey and who are you?! **_I am your conscience and please call me Ashleigh _**Well then, Ashleigh. Shut up! **_Sure thing Marzz._** That better not be sarcasm again**

"Marzz babe, you ok there we've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now?" Luis asked concerned

"oh right, yeah I'm fine just having an argument with my conscience" they nodded knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to involved.

"so what's the plan?" Ricardo asks… for the 49th time this hour

"You're lucky you are cute" Sammantha mutters under her breath, whilst shaking her head. I somehow managed to get a glimpse of it, which caused me to laugh earning weird looks from the band but Sam. Luckily, they didn't question it

"anyway, for the 50th time we are first going to the bathroom to change into the disguises that Marzz set up. Got that?" Sammy asks, Ricky just nods. In case you are wondering what the disguises are for, well as I have told you we are in a band, which happens to be world famous so I know for sure at least 1 person in the mall would recognize us

"then we are going to Sonic Boom" Luis says like he's talking to a toddler. Ricky just rolls his eyes, but still nods

"once we get there we are going to pretend that we are really poor people begging for money" Niamh adds, with the same baby voice

"but I'll keep my necklace out so Austin can _hopefully_ recognise us" I ended, emphasis on 'hopefully'. I love Austin, but he isn't the smartest crayon in the box

"oh ok, I get it now" Ricky said, which I hope he meant because I am not repeating that again, and by the look on the band's faces it looks like that wouldn't either. So after what Ricardo said we headed to the bathrooms to change into the disguises I set up. Once we all got out the Niamh and Sam (the girl) made sure no one was looking before we let the boys into the girl's bathroom so we could do their make-up, so it looks more realistic. When us girls finished with the boys we did our selves then I handed out our wigs that's we were going to use.

Again Niamh and Sam made sure no one was looking before the boys exited the bathroom, followed by me. Luckily Sonic Boom wasn't too hard to find, well for most people. We somehow let Ricky lead, this ended horribly when we just ended up at the parking lot. Never are we letting him take the lead again. Anyway, once Luis and I took the lead we were in front of Sonic Book faster than you could say 'T.S.T.B.T. is the best band in the world'.

"so you ready?" I asked the gang

"yep" they replied simultaneously, before we went in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so how are y'all liking the story so far please review the more reviews I get the faster I update. I'm not sure how regularly I will be updating but I'm sure that I will update at least once a week. Anyway, sorry if this is a bad start (or any mistakes) but I wasn't sure how to end it so here you go. Finding out what happens next on Austin & Ally & TSTBT**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	2. Meeting Again

_Previously on Austin&Ally&TSTBT:_

_Marzz' P.O.V._

_Again Niamh and Sam made sure no one was looking before the boys exited the bathroom, followed by me. Luckily Sonic Boom wasn't too hard to find, well for most people. We somehow let Ricky lead, this ended horribly when we just ended up at the parking lot. Never are we letting him take the lead again. Anyway, once Luis and I took the lead we were in front of Sonic Book faster than you could say 'T.S.T.B.T. is the best band in the world'._

_"so you ready?" I asked the gang_

_"yep" they replied simultaneously, before we went in._

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After all the laughter died down, I went back to serving the costumers, who happen to be a little shocked after what they saw. _I don't blame them __**Who the fudge are you?! **__Why does everyone ask that?! Why not for once say 'oh, hey conscience'?! Jeez, humans and their manners! __**Sorry! **__But seriously even Austin, Trish and some others that you know of have asked that every time their conscience talks to them. This is why we keep quiet. __**What about Dez? **__Let's just say that his mind is…erm…special __**Understanda-**_

I was cut short by the door opening. I looked up to see a group of people walking my way. They started begging for money and saying how poor they were and how they needed the money. I felt so bad for them, if I could I would totally give them as much money as I could, but this isn't my store. My dad would kill me if he found out that I gave money to people, or worse… no reading for a month. Though, there was something about them that made them look familiar, and the girl had this necklace that I swear I have seen before.

"look, if I owned the store instead of my dad I would help you. However under the sir-" I was cut short by a load gasp. Everyone turned around to find Austin looking wide-eyed at the girl with the necklace, he was so shocked that he nearly dropped the guitar he was strumming. I looked back at the girl in confusion when I saw her smiling. But I knew I wasn't the only one when I saw Dez and Trish's facial expressions

"Marzz?" he managed to say after a few seconds of staring. Wait, he isn't talking about the same Marzz that is coming with my old best friend is he?

"the one and only" the girl, known as Marzz now, said before taking of her wig to reveal herself. Followed by the rest the gang, to reveal the world wide band T.S.T.B.T.

"Marzz/Luis!" Austin and I exclaimed at the same time, before running over to him/her to hug them. But of course he said 'Marzz' whilst I said 'Luis'. It took us a second to realise what was going on, but before we could say anything Dez started talking

"Ally? How do you know Luis?"

"and how do you know Marzz, Austin?" Trish joined in, just as confused as Dez

"Marzz is the cousin I was telling you about just a few minutes ago" Austin answered, whilst wrapping an arm around his cousin's shoulders

"and Luis is the old best friend I was telling you guys about as well" I answered. Team Austin looked at each other before turning to the smirking band and asking

"is there something you should be telling us?" simultaneously.

"well for one, I'm just glad you were able to recognise Marzz, Austin, before I burst out laughing" Sammantha replied trying to contain her laughter

"secondly, that's a new record, Austin! 5 minutes!" Ricky said, causing Austin to fist pump the air exclaiming 'YES!'

"and lastly, it's nice to see you guys again" Niamh said, before coming over to Team Austin and giving us all individual hugs, which we gladly excepted.

"nice to see you guys too, but I thought that you weren't coming in until later on in the week" I said

"well, our album finished early so we came early" Luis replied

"oh, and congrats on finally making it into the music business Austin and Ally" Marzz said

"aww, thank Marzz" Austin and I replied. I decided to close the shop early so Team Austin could spend time with the band.

"hey Ally, so heard that you're the beautiful songwriter that help my hopeless cousin become famous" Marzz said after we entered the practise room and locking the store.

"hey! I take full offence to that!" Austin exclaimed

"dude, she's your cousin. When you were younger you two spent so much together, it looked like you two were going out. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Sammantha said

"I guess" was all Austin replied

"anyway, thanks Marzz and yep I'm the songwriter. Not to be rude or anything but how come you and Austin look nothing alike. I mean sure you're cousins but shouldn't you look at least a bit similar?" I said/asked

"firstly, not my words but you are pretty…"Causing Austin to blush for some reason" …Secondly, don't worry we get asked this a lot. Lastly, I have a black dad (not being racist) and a white mum" Marzz answered

"yeah, which is why Marzz has black hair, darker skin etc. and I've got blonde hair and all that. Plus, I'm _a lot_ taller" Austin added, then walked toward Marzz and whispered something to her which I couldn't quite hear but I think he said 'don't you dare say anything to her'

"to be honest, everyone is taller than her. And if it weren't for her heels she would only be like 5cms taller than Ricky" Sammy commented

"that's it!" Marzz exclaimed before pouncing on Sammy, luckily for him Luis caught Marzz before she could do anything.

"didn't you say Marzz was a 5th degree black belt now, Austin?" Dez said wide eyed

"yeah, we even both went to the tournament and watched her receive the belt. Why?" Austin replied

"RUN SAM!" Dez exclaimed, and with that we all watched as Sammy bolted out of the room faster than you could say 'singer'

"in my defence my mum is short" Marzz mumbled whist glaring at the door, still in Luis' arms.

"and you can let go of me now, babe"

"no way. Knowing you, you'd go searching for Sam so you could hurt him or Dez for telling him to run" Luis answered

"WHAT! Let the girl go, Luis! I wanna see Dez get beaten up by one of my favourite singers" Trish exclaimed, wanting to see Dez get hurt

"WAIT WHAT! I don't want Marzz to damage my beautiful face!" Dez shouted, before running behind Austin for cover

**Luis' P.O.V.**

Whilst Dez was using Austin as a shield I was trying to calm Marzz down, 'cause if I didn't calm her down right now she will get out of my grip and probably kill Sam and Dez.

"Marzz, please calm down!" I begged, I honestly don't want my girlfriend locked behind bars for murder. I guess the girls, Ricky and Austin saw I was getting desperate so they came over to calm Marzz down

"come on it isn't even that bad being called short, or being short for that matter…" Ally started " I mean sure people would tease you and probably make jokes about it and maybe even s-" she cut herself short when she saw all of our faces telling her that it want working

"come on couz, I don't want to be the one to tell uncle Martin that his only daughter is in jail for murder" Austin tried. Nothing.

"she's gonna break free any second now" I said to them, causing Dez to panic and run to the corner of the room, sit down hugging his knees rocking back and forth whispering something like 'I will survive' over and over again to himself. Trish somehow found this funny 'cause she was literally rolling on the floor laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. Marzz broke free and was about to get Dez, but before she could take one step towards him, I pulled her toward me and kissed her. I know, Austin will 99.9% that Austin would kill me for kissing his cousin, but hey! I'm saving Dez from killed by Marzz… and using that as an excuse to kiss Marzz. When we pulled apart I said

"you're not short, just… fun sized and… vertically challenged, alright? Now calm down and breathe" I watched Marzz take slow deep breathes before talking again

"now, are you going to kill Dez or Sam?" I asked, she shook her head. I smiled, then I remember Austin and frowned. I turn around, closed my eyes, waiting for Austin to blow up on me, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Austin starring at Ally. And Ally being Ally didn't notice the look Austin was giving her. I guess everyone else saw 'cause we all burst out laughing at the same time, causing Austin to snap out of his trance and Ally to give us confused looks.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you, my friend, are oblivious" Niamh said after calming down her laughter

"huh?" Ally said still oblivious

"so that's you middle name!" Austin exclaimed, at the same time, trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing.

"and to think you were the smart" Dez commented, walking toward us cautiously, scared that Marzz would pounce on him. I gave Marzz the look, she rolled her eyes but still did it.

"hey, Dez" Marzz called him, he stepped closer trying to look brave, but the way his whole body was shaking you could tell he was trying really hard not to pee himself.

"sorry for scaring you and for possibly making you pee yourself"

"it's fine, but ,girl, you may be 'fun-sized' but you sure can make the toughest person on Earth pee themselves with just one look" Dez replied, causing us all to chuckle

"aww, thank you so much" Marzz said, wiping away the imaginary tears, before doing her, Austin and Dez' 'What up' handshake

"I thought only you and Austin could do that handshake?" Trish asked Dez

"actually, it was originally mine, Austin and Marzz' handshake but she kind of moved so it sort of turned into mine and Austin's handshake" Dez answered

"yeah, but since Marzz made it with us she still does" Austin adds

"anyways, back to the original subject.." Sammantha started, making Austin's eyes turn into the size of golf balls and cheeks redder than a tomato and cherry's baby. _Man am I glad Austin blow up at me this time _" Ally, if a, let's say, blonde guy, came up to you and gave you a card that said 'I love you Ally Dawson', you still wouldn't get it." Sam finished trying to give Ally a hint. _And to think Austin's cheeks couldn't get any redder. Or that Ally couldn't be anymore oblivious._

"what do you m-" Ally was cut short when someone knocked on the door. We all turned our heads to find Sammy sticking his head into the room.

"i-i-i-is it s-s-safe?" he stuttered/asked

"yeah don't worry, and I'm sorry" Marzz asnwered

"it's fine and I'm sorry too" Sammy said, Marzz smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Now normally I would be jealous and probably beat his sorry butt and Niamh would probably do the same to Marzz even though she's 2 belt higher. But the band has this friendship/relationship where the girls kiss Ricky on the forehead (since he's smaller), Sammy on the cheek and the same for me, and us boys just kiss the girls on the cheek, unless it's our girlfriend then of course it's on the lips.

"anyways, it nice to see you couz and Dez again but us girls have a lot of catching up on doing so buh-bye" Marzz said pushing us out of the room.

**A/N: So for anyone who actually reads this story and likes it. Sorry for the long update, but I had family around then I also had my other story to do. So yeah see ya next time, please review**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


End file.
